Losing Everything
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: What's the point in having your empire, with no one around you to share it? Reposted.


**Losing Everything**

**Author: **Danyliz  
**Fandom:** Charmed.  
**Characters/Pairing:** Chris/Wyatt (only platonic, but some people could see it as mild slash).  
**Warning: **This could be seen as incest.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Beta: **Fiona12690

**Summary:** What's the point in having your empire, with no one around you to share it?

**A/N:** Reposted, thanks to the amazing **Fiona12690** who helped me with the beta, you are wonderful :). Charmed is property of the WB/CW. Let's hope someday they'll come to their senses and make a sequel with the Halliwell Bros. Until then, let's write fics. This story is placed in the dark future where Chris was from in season 6. This fic is also based on the premise that when someone travels to the past, a parallel timeline is formed.

**

* * *

**

For some reason, Wyatt Halliwell woke up thinking about his brother. Walking over to the window he observed the city, with some sort of melancholy. It was nothing more than damaged buildings now. He can't believe that this was once the place he called 'home.' That was over now. There isn't a chance to feel that way anymore. Like this is 'home.' Like he is home.

He remembered the day when his mother died. Chris cried a lot, while his aunts promised them that they were going to be together no matter what. Then they died, and that's when Wyatt stopped believing in other people's words. He only had Chris, his baby brother. So he decided that he was going to use his power. The power his parents gave to him, to make a home for the two of them. The image of his little brother crying because he felt lost was stuck permanently in his head. That's when it was decided that, that was the last time he was going to see Chris cry. As he took his little brother into his arms, comforting him, he had made his choice. With all this power there was no reason to stop now. He was going to take everything and make it his own world for his brother. At least that was what he thought on one hand, on the other Chris had a whole another agenda in his mind.

Wyatt was the special son, with great powers. While Chris was the child who wasn't special at all and didn't have powers to compare to the twice blessed. That wasn't fair to his little brother. Wyatt tried to make Chris feel special, because he _was_ special, at least to him he was. Only then demons, warlocks and stupid people like their father always got in the way. He loved Chris more than anything in this world. Chris was always by Wyatt's side. Chris was always trying to be a good brother, even admiring him. Wyatt recalls a time when Leo became a real pain in the ass. Always asking and demanding for him to be mindful of his powers. That really pissed him off. The only one who could calm him down was Chris. His little brother was always cheering him up with his jokes and games, even yelling at their father to back off. That was usually a disaster, ending with a nasty fight between Leo and his mother. Chris always blamed himself for everything. As usual, Chris blamed himself for everything bad that happened in their lives. Including their mother's death.

Wyatt smiled. Chris was the only one who could make him feel anything anymore, because when their mother died Wyatt stopped feeling things. When Piper died, she took with her everything he used to believe in. Chris was the only one who could make him feel that warm tingle in his heart. A smile always appeared on Wyatt's face when his brother was by his side.

Chris has always been the most important person in his life. The only one that matters to him. He could always feel him in his heart, wherever he be, until he feels it. A sharp pang in his chest that suffocates him. '_It can't be. Another timeline has been made. Chris finally did it. He changed the past.'_

"Are you all right, my lord?" One of the demons asked.

"Yes," Wyatt answers harshly " Bring Leo."

"But, my lord, he's… "

"I said bring him!" Wyatt growls, throwing a fireball at one of the demons in the back, it exploding. " Don't make me repeat myself."

The demon makes a reverence and disappears into flames. Wyatt dismissed the others; them leaving as quickly as possible, with the threat of getting blown up hanging around, no one wanted to be around their Dark Lord. Wyatt should know that being a Halliwell was always mostly a curse rather than a blessing. He's the only one alive now. _'What's the point in having your own empire, when you have no one around to share it with?'_ He did all this for Chris, but his brother always thought of him as the "Bad Guy." Demons took their mother and demons took their aunts. Why not show them that they won't have another Halliwell? If, but that meant to be more powerful than them, so be it.

Chris once said that Wyatt was drunk on power. That he was crazy and his world was a living hell. Wyatt agreed with him on one thing: He is living in hell, but at least he is in control of it. At least he is the one that is feared, and not the one scared. Chris was too much like their mother to understand. He risked everything to stop Wyatt and now…

"My lord…"

Turning around, Wyatt smirks. Seeing his father is always unpleasant, after all; he hates the guy, but he needs answers; and if he can torture him just a little bit to get those answers, that is just _destiny_.

_Destiny_. Wyatt hates that damn word. It's what unleashed this misery.

"Leave us alone".

"But… "

Wyatt glared at the demon, which quickly shimmered out of the room again looking like he just saw the incarnation of all evil.

"Hello Leo. How are you?" Wyatt looks directly into the eyes of the man that he once called 'Dad.'

"Wyatt… why?" The man looks like he is going to drop dead any minute now. Maybe he is.

"It's polite to ask how other people are, Leo. Where are your manners? Well, it's fine, I don't want to have small talk with you anyways. I have a question."

Leo still can't believe that this man is his son, his favorite son. The one he thought was going to do the greatest of things. He couldn't understand just exactly what happened. One minute he was with the elders, talking about Wyatt's future and the next thing he knew, Wyatt was the new source of all evil.

"Wyatt, please. I know there's still good in you. Your mother…"

"Don't you dare talking about her!" Wyatt hissed angrily. It's dangerous when people made him angry. "You were never there 'Dad'. So don't talk to me like you have the right to say anything. You left us, Chris and I. If someone has to take the blame for this it's you. Now, answer me without any of that high-minded crap. Why Chris?"

"What?" Leo looks confused. '_Why is Wyatt talking about Chris?'_

"You heard me. Why Chris? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you spoke to him. You told him to go to the past and 'SAVE ME.' So answer me Dad, why HIM?"

Wyatt knew. Go figures. Leo thought that his talk with Chris was a secret. After all, Chris was too stubborn to say anything to Wyatt. Even if Wyatt tried to 'convince' him otherwise.

"He wants to save you," says finally Leo " I only gave him the options. He is not the only one who wants to make you understand the wrongs in your doing, but he is the only one with enough Halliwell power to actually accomplish it."

Wyatt frowned. Chris, definitely was a naïve kid. Instead of getting a spell that surely could defeat Wyatt, he went to the past because of Leo's suggestion. That only shows Wyatt how much his little brother cares about him. How much he loves him. Loved him.

"He asked me," Leo adds, "he came to me, not the other way around."

"Spare me your justifications, Leo. Stop being a coward. Are you telling me that it was Chris' fault and you only are the idiot who told him to change the past? Like that wasn't the key in your plan?" Wyatt smirked sarcastically " Charming, 'Dad'. You always blame Chris for your screw-ups, even now. Well… it's not important anymore."

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Chris?" Leo appeared worried. Only Wyatt wasn't buying the fake act of concern for the son that he abandoned years ago. Leo was in the lives of his charges more than that of his son's.

"Why do you care anyway? I'm the only one who loves Chris. Me. Nobody else. It has been always like this. Chris and I alone. You don't have any idea of how much damage you've done to my brother. I don't know what was worse your absence or the times when you were actually there, only to criticize. Did you know Chris wished every birthday for you to show up? You broke him and I picked up the pieces."

"Chris knew about my responsibilities. About your mother's responsibilities. He understood, unlike you, who always wanted attention."

"I told you not to talk about Piper!" Wyatt sent an energy ball at Leo, enraged. Watching his father collapse to his knees was not as satisfactory as it used to be. Maybe because Chris is no longer here.

"I hate you, Leo. I didn't care about your pressure on me. I didn't care when you made my mother sad, but when you hurt Chris… you became my enemy. That's why I have you here. To make sure you pay for every tear my brother spilled. I hate you for forcing us to live up to your standards." Wyatt knows that his voice cracked. It didn't matter anymore.

"Wyatt, I only wanted…"

"If I didn't care about your excuses when I was a child, what makes you think that I care about them now? You used my brother like a puppet. You played him with your idealistic crap and you made him responsible for the entire future. Now Chris is gone. Nothing else matters anymore."

"What are you saying? Where is Chris? What did you do to him?" Wyatt waves his hand to the right. A demon appears instantly.

"You summoned, my lord?"

"Take him back to the dungeons. Make him comfortable. After all, he doesn't have too much time left and he has a lot to think about before he dies."

Wyatt notices how Leo's eyes went wide. He doesn't know who looks more scared, his father or the demon. Without another word the demon obeys while Leo looks resigned. He must know by now that his plan was a failure, at least in this timeline. Leo decided to toy with his brother's mind. He convinced Chris about a mission to save Wyatt's soul and now Leo thinks he isn't going to pay the consequences? Well, let's see about that.

Wyatt waits calmly. After a few minutes the room is filled with demons.

"Yes, my lord?" One of them asked with tremors resounding in his voice.

"Kill them all."

"What?"

"Kill them all. The Resistance, The Witches, The damn Elders. Kill them all."

"But they are…."

"Hiding? I know. They are in the reserve surrounded by a force shield. I'll give you a spell. Take Trinity with you and destroy everything. Don't leave anyone of them alive, understood?"

"Yes, my lord. What about your father?"

Without warning Wyatt vanquishes the demon, glaring at the rest. Daring them to make a peep. "That's what happens when you call that man my 'father'. Leo is mine. I'll give him what he deserves. Now, the rest of you, go and do what I said."

With flames, the demons leave.

There's no reason for the resistance to live anymore. Wyatt only maintained them because Chris was part of it and protected them. He decided to kill a few once in a while, so Chris came to confront him and he'd at least be able to see him. But Leo intervened and ruined everything.

Because of Leo's plan, Wyatt felt it. His little brother had died. He couldn't protect him. Chris and he always shared a strong connection, a bond, even when the younger didn't want to. They were able to feel each other's strong feelings. Pain. Sorrow. Love… and Wyatt felt it. He felt the love irradiating from his brother. That's why Chris couldn't kill him, even when he had the chance. He preferred to travel to the past, a stupid mission. All for Wyatt.

And now… he is dead. That was when Wyatt died with him. There was nothing is left for him to live for. He'll kill everybody and then just rule the place, a barren land, until he dies physically too.

Deep down, Wyatt feels a little hope. He wishes that his brother will come to yell at him, and he'll see his green sparking eyes one more time and everything will be perfect again. It's an illusion and he knows it. But he can survive with that. At least until he reunites with his brother again.

Wyatt lost everything this day. The day Chris died for him.

**THE END****  
****July 10, 2010.**


End file.
